Those Who Walk With Gods
by And The Adversary Succeeds
Summary: AU - "You must pray at all the temples of the world. Whether they are guarded, hidden, or destroyed. For you are our avatar, and through you we shall bring back our father, and stop our brother once and for all." - Ch. 5 Posted -
1. Origins

_The song _And Then There Was Silence_ by _Blind Guardian _is not only the theme for this story, but it is also perfect for this chapter._

1: Origins

It began with the Father and the Mother.

The mighty Skyforger, Paragon, the first and greatest of the gods. The loving cradle, Chac, with whom the Skyforger mated to create the eleven children. The elven gods. The eleven Fayth. The youngest were the triplets, the Magus Sisters, they were called. The goddesses of chaos and order, division and unity. Before them came Valefor, the winged daughter. The guardian, goddess of protection and foresight. Before her came Ifrit, the beast. God of fire, and of war. Savage, mindless destruction. Before him was Shiva, the goddess of ice and peace. Before her was the god Ixion, lord of thunder and the ocean. Before him cam Yojimbo, the ronin god. The lord of warriors, warfare, and beasts. And then came the twins: Bahamut and Anima. Bahamut was the god of the sun, wisdom, and the second Lord of the Sky. Anima, the Dark Mother, was the goddess of pain, fear, and the holder of oblivion. But then came the eldest Fayth. The destroyer.

Sin.

For he had no other name. He was born marred by evil. By hate, by the lust for destruction. For that was who he was. The god of destruction, fear – like his younger sister – lies, and death. His father, when he saw the child, sensed his unchanging malice. His unquenchable thirst for power. So the Skyforger cast him out of Aether, the realm of the gods. He was hung from a great tree that the Skyforger erected over the gates to the Farplane – the land of the dead, beneath Spira and Aether – and left him there.

The destroyer waited, planning his vengeance. His anger growing as he saw the world beneath taking shape. His mother preparing the world for another breed of children. Of mortal children. The thought sickened him. As his power grew, he felt the bonds his father had placed on him beginning to fail, no longer able to stand to his great strength. When he knew it could not hold him any longer, he waited for his father to turn his back to him, and then he made his move.

Snapping his bonds with ease, Sin shocked his younger siblings and his mother by unleashing his terrible power upon the Skyforger, crushing him into millions of lights that would come to be called pyreflies. The God of Lies then destroyed his own mother, leaving him the supreme ruler of Aether, and of the world beneath. He scattered her ashes over the world, finishing what she had started. The other Fayth, fearing their elder brother's might, fled to Spira. There they hid from Sin, and went to work to finish what their parents had begun.

Bahamut, the wisest of the Fayth, created a balanced race, which he called the humans. He placed them in the north, around, but not on, the towering, frozen, jagged Mt. Gagazet. He set them on warm islands around the large continent they named "Wilderia". He blessed them with the ability to rule, and with the power needed to do so. He founded three major human settlements: Luca, at the lowest tip of Wilderia; Zanarkand, at the continent's highest tip; and Bevelle, at the continent's midsection. In Zanarkand, Bahamut placed a temple dedicated to Paragon, the Skyforger, therefore it was empty.

Anima created a race of great physical and magical power: the Guado. She shaped the inside of the great tree, once her elder brother's prison, to become their home. She blessed them with the potential to rule, as her twin had done the humans. She stayed with them, and taught them to use powerful magic.

Ifrit made a race of humanoid animals. He called them the Ronso. They were proud warriors, able to survive even the harshest of climates. For this reason he set them on Gagazet, a land no other race could survive on. He then left to the tropical island Kilika, where Bahamut had placed humans. He lived amongst them, where the temperature was more agreeable with him. He taught them to be warriors, and defended them.

Ixion made a race which he bestowed the name "Al Bhed". He blessed them with eyes like no other race, and gave to them all golden hair. And to his children he gave eternal protection on the sea. He taught them sailing, and how to erect great buildings. He set them on the desert island Bikanel, led some to the massive Djose, where lightning crawled through the stone.

The other Fayth, like Yojimbo, scattered their blessings, giving them to only some at birth. The ronin's blessings gave whomever they were bestowed upon the power to tame most any beast, as well as abilities few warriors without the blessing would have. Shiva, the ice goddess, became the guardian of a place of unnatural beauty: Macalania. This frozen portion of Wilderia was declared to be a place where no violence would take place. If so, then the goddess would punish the violators.

Valefor gave her protection to a small island called Besaid, a place where Bahamut had placed humans. She declared that no other humans but from Besaid would be gifted with foresight. The Magus Sisters blessed twins and triplets, making them powerful when unified, but, if separate, they were weakened.

Anima, Bahamut, the Magus Sisters, and Yojimbo combined their power to create a magnificent city over the ocean. A wondrous and beautiful palace. They named it Baaj, and its splendor rivaled even the majesty of Aether. They created great statues of inhuman forms and placed them in seven temples across Spira. Anima placed hers in Baaj, as the city had been her idea, and there was no temple in the home of the Guado.

All this time, Sin sat upon his throne of ebony and onyx and looked down upon the world with growing fury. He saw how the mortal races loved and worshiped the younger Fayth. For him, though, Baaj was the final straw. He thought it the ultimate heresy, trying to outdo his kingdom! He disguised himself and went down to the world and began to toy with the younger Fayth's creations, manipulating and lying to them.

But as he saw up close just how much the mortals truly loved the Fayth, he became extremely jealous. He thought that the mortals should worship him! King of Aether, Lord of the Fayth; Eldest of Paragon and Chac, the creators! In a fit of rage he assumed a monstrous form and utterly destroyed Baaj with one fell swoop. The younger Fayth fled the wrath of their brother again, and they all met on a massive open expanse of green, away from any of the mortals. There they agreed that, to defend their creations, they would have to fight.

They, like Sin, assumed forms that would later come to be called "Aeons". Their brother found them, and gave them a chance to live. He said that it was futile fighting the one who crushed the god that was supposedly powerful enough to rend the heavens and sunder the earth. The Fayth refused, and Sin lashed out at them. His power seemed too great to defeat. His attacks threatened to crush the moon into Spira. But the Fayth would not relent. They battered away at him with their own powers. Utilizing their elements and their realms.

Sin's hope faded quickly. He realized that even though his power was greater than any of the Fayth alone, combined, they were a greater force indeed. Finally, in one great strike, the ten younger Fayth – whom Sin called the "lesser gods" – struck him all at once with the greatest attacks in their arsenals. The destroyer was vanquished with one final blast, and his remains flew far out to the east, vanishing near a chain of islands.

It had been one-thousand years since Sin had overthrown the Skyforger. The battle with their brother had lasted days, and had rent the land to pieces. It had created great canyons and mountains, gorges and valleys. The Fayth looked over the battlefield and decided from then on to call it the "Calm Lands", and that no war shall ever be fought on its soil. And with Sin gone, they could now return to Aether and rule in their parent's and brother's stead, as they should have.

The Fayth told the mortal races that they could commune with them directly by praying to their statues. All but Anima, whose statue had been lost with Baaj. The Fayth then ascended back to Aether, thinking that the world was now at peace. But they did not know of Sin's influence, his meddling and manipulation. The tension mounted between the two human nations Zanarkand and Bevelle. Zanarkand was a massive kingdom located to the far north, past the Calm Lands and Gagazet, while Bevelle laid between the Calm Lands and Macalania. The tensions rose between the Al Bhed and the Guado as well.

After another millennium, a world war began.

Bevelle and Zanarkand now believed Anima to be an evil goddess, one who delighted in the misfortune and torture of mortals. Many, including the Al Bhed, began to believe this as well. Border skirmishes between Al Bhed and Guado grew into full fledged battles. Zanarkand and Bevelle's navies were at full mobilization by the time the war between the two inhuman races finally reached its peak.

The Guado savaged Al Bhed territory, which included Djose and Mushroom Rock Road, proving to be too powerful a force for the children of Ixion, and the humans waged war with one another. Soon, the war escalated so that all three races were at war with one another. The Fayth watched in horror as their creations destroyed themselves under the influence of the destroyer. Even after death, he still managed to bring chaos. Even Shiva's powers could not calm what the God of Lies had begun.

Kilika and Besaid were left alone. For none wished to fight those trained by, and still utilized the training of, Ifrit. Valefor defended Besaid, and no one wished to battle one of the gods. Yojimbo's blessed, called Blades, fought on all sides of the war, depending on the nation they were born into. The Guado forced the Al Bhed from sacred Djose, but the Al Bhed took with them Ixion's statue, rendering the temple useless. The Guado, though, did not stop with their mainland territory. Their fleet pursued the Al Bhed back to Bikanel, and the Guado Legion struck hard and quick at the Al Bhed capital, literally destroying their civilization. Their cities burned, and their unity was shattered.

Bevelle and Zanarkand warred over control of the lower half of the continent, below Mushroom Rock Road which was now part of Guado territory. Bevelle's massive army defeated Zanarkand's, and they gained control over the large port city Luca, and the many small towns along the Highroad. The Yevon Dynasty finally relented. The seemed to have ended.

Though, not permanently.

The Guado and the Al Bhed were still rivals – the latter race having been reduced to nomadic tribes and small coastal cities – and two-hundred years later hostilities between Zanarkand and Bevelle exploded again. This time, with renewed vigor. Bevelle was forced to withdraw its armies from the lower continent to fight Zanarkand. The Guado, who already controlled the Thunder Plains and Mushroom Rock Road, instantly stretched out their hand, effectively controlling half of the entire continent.

Thus forming the most powerful nation in the world: The Guado Empire.

The Guado built a temple within Guadosalam, their capital, even though they did not possess a statue of Anima. Though, strangely, very few Marked of Anima were being born within the Guado, those few being appointed to High Priests or Priestesses in the temple. Most Guado were now either considered Disciples of Bahamut, or Priests and Priestesses of Shiva.

Even though Bahamut's teachings were widely embraced in Guadosalam, along with Shiva's, Bevelle still began to attack the Empire's navy and many coastal cities, having been angered by the Guado's takeover of the lower continent. And not forgetting their ties with the Dark Mother.

It is here, it is now, that the Origins end, and the future begins.


	2. Two Roads, Two Stories

_Warning: This chapter does contain semi-graphic violence. And this version of Spira is VERY dark. _

**Part 1: The New World**

2: Two Sides, Two Stories

The Bikanel days were hot and arid. But, in stark contrast, the nights were freezing, though still very arid. After the Empire succeeded in destroying the Al Bhed civilization, they had been reduced to hundreds of small coastal villages and nomadic tribes that lived either on Bikanel, the surrounding islands, or on ships.

The villages, though, were frequently subject to pirate raids. These pirates were commonly led by either humans or Guado. They would raid the villages for slaves. The Al Bhed had no rights in the Empire, and few in Bevelle. Guado and humans of the Empire used them for labor . . . or worse. The Al Bhed were not entirely defenseless, but the pirates were usually led by, and made up of, soldiers that had left the Legion, or used to be Bevelle Centurions, in order to get more money. Either way, they were better trained than the Al Bhed.

The tiny village was located on a small peninsula on the south-western side of the island. The nearest village was miles away. So, in contrast, not so near. The sky was clear, and the stars shone brightly high above. A mother and her daughter were seated by the water's edge. The gentle lapping of the tide washing along the sand, making it thick and muddy, and the ocean breeze were the only sounds heard, other than the mother's story, of course.

"And they say that if you look up at the right time of year, you can see Lord Ixion riding across the stars. Watching over his children." she said, pointing up at the black sky. Her seven year-old daughter gazed with wide, awe-filled eyes.

"Wow!" she breathed. "Really?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at her mother. The woman smiled, her daughter always had been a little above such childish stories, but they still amazed her, nonetheless. She could tell by the sparkle in the girl's young eyes.

"Really." she insisted, laughing as she poked her daughter on the nose. She sighed as she looked out over the ocean. "Come on," she said, lifting the little girl off her lap as she stood, "your father's probably worried sick." she said, setting her on her feet and taking her hand.

"Okay." the girl mumbled sadly. As they walked away, she took a last look back at the ocean and gasped, "Mommy, mommy, look!" she said frantically, tugging at her mother's shirt. The woman smiled as she turned around, expecting to see some large animal breaching the water. Her smile slowly faded and her eyes widened as they saw numerous dim lights and dark shadows approaching the beach.

"No." she breathed. Fear tearing at her heart, she picked her daughter up and started running for the village.

"Mommy?" the girl asked worriedly. "What's wrong, mommy?"

"Nothing, sweety. Everything's gonna be all right." she tried to assure her daughter, but she couldn't keep her voice steady due to her running and the foreboding, sinking feeling that wrenched at her heart. She could see the torches of the village now, they were very close. She took a last glance over her shoulder, and almost tripped doing so. Her daughter screamed in her arms as she fell to her knees. She shushed the girl and stroked her hair soothingly as she stood, "It's okay, it's okay. Don't be scared." she lied through her teeth. She glanced back over her shoulder to see the lights flare to life, revealing five large ships very near the shore.

Giving up on hoping to surprise the pirates, she screamed, "_Pirates_! _Cid_!" but she did not stop running. Behind her, the boats ran onto the beach. The pirates jumped off the wooden bows and ran across the sand towards the beach, brandishing torches and weapons. They let out loud whoops and cries, as many who became pirates were not exactly all too sane to begin with.

The captain leading the small raiding fleet dropped down to the sand. He was a Guado around the age of thirty. He wore old, scarred, battered Legionnaire armor. His face was marred by scars and burns, and his hair and beard silver and wiry. His eyes were wide and maddened. He held a large, steel torch in his left hand, and in his right he held a battered Legionnaire blade. There were chips in it, and it was a little dull. But, it just made it more painful for whomever was on the receiving end of the blade. He walked quickly after the men serving under him, watching as they approached the village walls.

As the mother reached the walls, the doors were opened and guards ushered her through. Her husband, Cid, the village leader, was waiting for her. "You all right?" he asked as the doors were shut. His wife nodded, eyes alive with fear. His daughter had her face on her mother's shoulder, loud sobs and sniffs could be heard. "Go back to the house, we'll take care of this." his wife nodded, and as she made to go, he stopped her and lifted his daughter's head, "Hey, I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?" he asked.

She sniffed and swallowed hard, "Yes, poppa."

Cid smiled, "Good." he nodded to his wife and the she took off for the house. Four guards stood on stands on either side of the door. They were crouched down and held brown cloth sacks attacked to leather strips. They waited for the cries to get closer before standing and whirling the sacks over their heads. They snapped their wrists and let go. The sacks hit the sand at the pirates' feet and exploded, sending bolts of lightning through the pirates, killing fifteen instantly, but there were more still coming.

As the guards prepared another volley, one was hit by a spear. The blade stuck out from the back of his head and he fell over the edge of the stand and onto the sand. "Damn!" Cid hissed. Men were gathering at the gates, holding crude swords, spears, and other weapons. Another guard was killed by an arrow, and the other two guards quickly ducked down and moved down the steps, unsheathing their own swords.

They heard the first pirates hit the gates, the wood buckling under the strikes, but not giving way. Cid looked down at his own sword and muttered a silent prayer to Ixion. "Be ready!" he called. "When the gates break-" he stopped as four flaming objects soared over the walls. They hit a number of the wooden buildings and exploded. More soon flew over, and the screams of villager filled the air, accompanied by the cheers and whoops of the pirates.

Outside the gates, the captain reached the wall. The pirates parted for the older Guado. He approached the gates and laid a hand on the wood. An insane grin lit his face as fire washed violently over the walls. He backed away and many of the too-eager pirates slammed into the flaming wall, bringing it down.

The Al Bhed assembled moved back quickly as the flaming wood crashed down, sending up a cloud of sand and burning wood. The pirates cheered and stormed over the flames. The Al Bhed, dazed by the flames, reacted a second late. The pirates were thirsty for blood, and they immediately began to hack away at the Al Bhed.

Cid grabbed the arm of a pirate as the man's sword went for his head. He sank his own sword through the man's belly and stepped back, letting him fall. The pirates had left most of their organized military training behind, but they forgot none of what the two superpowers had mainly taught them: How to kill.

They utilized the most brutal ways they could think of. Cleaving a man's head in two, or more than just the head. Slitting open chests and setting fire to the entrails, or simply leaving them to die. Numerous bolts of lightning struck the fighting villagers, cooking them instantly. The captain had resigned to wait until most of the armed villagers had been killed. No sense in doing something he had plenty of other blood-crazed men to do for him. He grew a little bored of thundara and began to utilize the ever entertaining fira, taking down many Al Bhed in one fiery blast.

More of the brown sacks were tossed into the fray, sometimes killing a number of Al Bhed, too. The desert islanders fought with all they had, pitting their numbers to the pirates' skills. Unfortunately, it seemed that their plan was going to fail. Pirates in the back threw more bombs into the village, blowing up shacks and store houses along with villagers. Those Al Bhed closest to the explosions, but far enough away to be unharmed, felt the remains of the dead raining down on them.

The captain, growing bored of spells entirely, walked towards the skirmish. He kicked an Al Bhed in the head, his strength crushing the man's skull and throwing him back. He them began to simply hack away at the Al Bhed, severing heads, limbs, or just carving deep into them and letting them bleed out. He threw his torch down and grabbed an Al Bhed whose back was turned. He threw the man into a nearby burning building and a fira ripped through the carcass of the shack, just in case. The flames poured out over fighters, setting both pirates and Al Bhed alight.

Cid slapped a spear away with his sword and grabbed the shaft. He threw the pirate to the ground and pulled the spear from his hand before sinking it deep into the man's chest. He stabbed another in the back and ducked down before bringing the blade across another pirate's legs. He stood and felt a spray of blood catch him in the face. He quickly wiped the warm liquid from his eyes and just barely managed to block a pirate's sword. He kicked the ex-soldier in the stomach, the man's armor absorbing most of the blow. The pirate knocked the Al Bhed's sword aside and swung around, his boot catching Cid in the head. The man fell to his knees as his vision swam.

He moved away from the blurry image of the pirate, his vision slowly returning. The pirate cackled as he lowered himself to stab the Al Bhed, only to feel the bite of a blade in his back. He let out a choked cry and fell to his knees. Cid's vision was back enough by now for him to see the silver tip of a sword, coated with blood, stick through the man's chest. He swung his blade and felt the weapon meet resistance as it moved through flesh and bone, but was then freed as the pirate's head fell from his shoulders.

A younger Al Bhed pulled him to his feet, "We can't hold them off, Cid!" he yelled. "There's too-" an explosion threw them both aside, sending up a torrent of sand and wooden debris. Cid shook his head and he got to his feet and looked around he saw the boy nearby, he had a huge rip through his body and much of his face and side had been burned.

The village leader stood and surveyed the scene. There were now more pirates than fighting Al Bhed, and the Al Bhed were falling quickly. He swallowed and yelled, "Defend your families!" the Al Bhed hesitated but quickly dispersed, and Cid took off away from the pirates for his own home, hearing a victorious cheer rising from the pirates.

A loud voice echoed through the village, rising over the screaming villagers, and the pirates grew silent as the man – presumable the captain – cried, "Take the women and the children, and burn this hole to the ground! We'll have ourselves some fine whores after tonight!" Cid felt anger burning through him like a raging river. They kill his people, burn his home, and where planning on selling the women into a lives of prostitution and the men into slavery.

He reached his house and found the door was stuck. He growled and banged on the door, "It's me! Open the door, dammit!" he yelled, eyes searching the narrow streets frantically, the screams reaching his ears growing louder and louder. The door swung open and his wife pulled him inside. He quickly helped her move a heavy chest back in front of the door.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and felt her body shaking violently as she sobbed, "Why can't the bastards leave us alone?!" she cried.

"I don't know." Cid growled. "But I'd like to-" the sound of the door of the house next to theirs breaking down, followed by screams, made him stop. "Into the back room, quickly." he said. His wife shook her head, resisting for a moment, but she finally relented and ran to their daughter. Cid had left his sword in his rush and was otherwise defenseless.

He heard someone close by scream vehemently, "You can't take us alive! _Burn_!" Cid almost tried to yell "no", but turned to run for the back of the house. An explosion sent him through the wall, knocking him out, and tore through the front of his house, as well as obliterating the house next to his, where it had originated.

The captain saw the explosion and made his way through the narrow streets. He found scattered, burning bodies laying around a flaming house. Or, what was left of one. He grimaced at the disgusting thought of the "Al Bhed filth" trying to defend themselves. What right did they have?! He noticed the house next to the flaming one was still mostly intact, it was a far enough distance away from the first, and the front of the house had been pointing towards the house that had exploded.

He drew his sword and stepped over the body of a man he was sure had been killed by the explosion, he also did not care to check. He was an ex-Legionnaire, how could a pathetic Al Bhed even harm him? He stepped over a section of the wall and slowly moved down a short hall towards a closed door. He paused as he reached for the handle. He gripped it and ripped the wooden door from the wall.

An Al Bhed woman quickly turned to face him, her arms lifted halfway in a protective stance. The captain smiled as he made his way to her. "Hm-hm-hm." he chuckled. "Yes, I can make a good bit of gil for selling you as a doxy. I wouldn't resist, if I were you." he growled the last line as he moved toward her. "And just who are you trying to protect?" he pondered aloud.

"No!" she yelled as he grabbed her throat and moved her aside, his long fingers wrapping all the way around her neck. A young Al Bhed girl was laying on the bed, staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes. She suddenly looked enraged and stood.

She ran across the bed and pounded on the Guado's armor, yelling, "Leave my mother alone!" the captain chuckled and sheathed his blade to grab smack the girl away. She looked up at him, her face red and swollen, tears welling up in her innocent eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will want to purchase you as well." he chuckled.

The girl's mother reach behind her back, "You won't touch my daughter!" she hissed. As the captain turned to look at her, she brandished a knife. His eyes widened as he went to stop her, but he wasn't fast enough. The cold, steel blade found purchase in his throat. He made a choking noise as he released the mother and stumbled back. She kicked him into the wall, and he fell to the ground. He stopped moving, and a pool of blood quickly covered the floor around him.

The woman turned to the girl, "Are you-"

Her daughter raised a hand, finger outstretched, "Mommy!" she yelled. The mother's eyes widened as a sword was plunged through her back.

"Rikku . . ." she breathed just before being thrown to the floor by a young man with silver hair and bloody red eyes.

"Pity." he said, looking down at the captain. His eyes turned to Rikku, "But that only means more for me." he said, lips peeling back into an evil grin.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Marunae Guado, twenty-five years-old and one of the Marked of Anima, was a High Priest in the Temple in Guadosalam. The Temple had no statue. No true statue, to be exact. They had three made, as it was a three-way temple devoted mainly to Anima, but also studied the Teachings of Bahamut and Shiva. It was also the only Temple in the world that had a copy of _Origins_, the book written by the Fayth that told the history of the world up to their ascension back to Aether, making the Guado High Priests the only people who knew of the Destroyer.

Like all Guado, Marunae had veins crawling down his forehead, along with the lengthened arms and fingers. His hair was gray and short, though still wiry and spiky. His eyes were pale and icy. His flesh was very pale, having never actually been out of Guadosalam. Though, like all members of the Empire, he had been taught to survive outside of the city, wield magic, fight with both his hands and with weapons, along with numerous other skills.

The two biggest differences about him were that in the pupil of his left eye was a strange seal, and upon his back was the wicked Mark. A large and jagged eye that had the same seal for its pupil. He was seated in a small, dark room. There was a small table with bread, cheese, and a pitcher of water on it. A bedroll had been laid out, and he was seated on a white cushion. The room was dark save for many candles, whose dancing flames cast playful shadows throughout the room.

The High Priest lifted a wet sponge to his face and pressed it gently to his skin, letting cool water dampen and trickle down his flesh. It ran in icy beads down his neck and chest. He then moved it to his chest. It was part of a preparation ritual that the old clergy that had first inhabited the Temple had devised for gods know why.

When finished with his chest he dipped the sponge in a bowl of water and moved it to his back, his long arms letting him reach every inch of skin. He laid the sponge on a towel and rose to his feet. Marunae still wore black pants and knee-high boots. He took a black and silver robe from the table and slipped it on. It reached all the way to the ground, with decorative silver embroideries on the bottom, and on the ends of the hanging sleeves. Two silver cords hung from the front of the robe, and a high collar rose up to hide half his face, a silver cord running around it through several loops. The front of the robe was split open, the part running to just below his waist.

He exited the small, dark room he was in and walked into the large chamber of the Temple. It had been built by digging into the roots and using gray, black, and blue stone to construct the walls, floors, and stairs. He walked around to the front of a large flight of stairs. At the top was a red and blue double-door. He started up the steps slowly, almost reverently. When he reached the doors he paused to mutter an ancient prayer before pushing them open and stepping into a round antechamber with three more doors. The two side doors could be reached by short flights of stairs. The one on the left was black, the other an icy blue. The center door had to be reached by a higher flight, and was both blue and black and carved onto it was the Mark.

He approached the center door and slowly opened it before walking through into pitch darkness. He counted his steps as he walked forward. He stopped when he counted fifty, and knelt down. His fingers found a dip in the floor and he retracted them just seconds before fire shot through it, filling the whole ring with flames, and lighting the statue of Anima raised high on a pedestal in the center of the ring.

He placed both hands flat on the floor and lowered his head, his eyes closing as he began to chant a prayer. Feeling a cool breeze rush through the chamber, and sensing the disturbance of the flames, Marunae opened his eyes and looked up. His icy eyes widened as they landed on where the statue had been. It was gone now, and in its place stood a beautiful woman. She had dark brown, almost black, hair. Her skin was like alabaster. Her dress had no sleeves and was white save for half of the upper dress which was split diagonally, the upper half being blue. A golden cord was tied around her waist. Golden circlets on her upper arms were attached to blue, transparent, silken sleeves which hung down to her wrists, which were adorned with golden cuffs.

Marunae had no doubt who she was. But what truly revealed her identity to him was her eyes. They had no pupils, but pink seals. The same seal which rested in his left eye, and upon his back. The basis of the Mark.

"Lady Anima." he breathed in wonder. He quickly lowered his head.

The goddess smiled kindly, "Look at me, Marunae. Do not be afraid."

The priest lifted his head, "Wha-" he swallowed a lump which had become lodged in his throat. "Why have you come?" he asked softly.

"I have come," she sighed, "because the Fayth need you."

The priest rose to his feet in shock, "The gods . . _need_ . . me?!" he asked in utter confusion.

Anima nodded once, "There is a powerful darkness growing in the east." she raised her hand and pointed. Instantly, the Temple vanished and the two were soaring over the ocean. Wind whipped at their hair and clothes. The priest gaped as he looked down upon a chain of isles stretching on for miles. "Here," she said, "an ancient force seems to be regaining its power. We do not know how long it has been happening, nor do we know to what extent it has been revived. We only know what it is, and that it is not dead."

Marunae's eyes widened further, and he felt his heart begin to race, "Do you mean-"

"Sin." Anima said. She scoffed, "We were fools. To think that we could have killed not only a god, but a god whose power was nearly tenfold our own. We were lucky."

Marunae looked away from the islands, "What am I to do? How could I be of any help in a battle against the God of Lies?"

The goddess smiled again, and they were back in the Temple, "We have a plan. You must pray at all the Temples of the world. Whether they are guarded, hidden, or destroyed. For you are our avatar, and through you we shall bring back our father, and stop our brother once and for all."

"'Avatar'? 'Father'?" Marunae shook his head, "You wish to use me to revive . . Paragon . . the Father?"

Anima nodded, "Indeed. He is the only being we know of that is truly strong enough to kill one of us. Or, Sin, to be precise."

Marunae stammered, his usually calm, brusque demeanor that all Guado possessed momentarily failing him, "B-But, Goddess . . I don't know, how would I-"

"Go to Luca first." the Fayth instructed. "From there you will go to Kilika, and then to Besaid. After that you will have to seek out Shiva, and then Ixion, and-"

"Ixion?" Marunae asked in disbelief. "Ixion?" he repeated. "But that would mean going to Bikanel." he said, feeling anger spread through him at the very mention of the land of the Al Bhed.

Anima looked at him sternly, "Do you call yourself a High Priest in my name?"

"It is an honor for me too, and-"

"Then truly represent me. All the Fayth. Lose that petty hate. For it is that hate that is destroying the world. And it is that hate that brings back my elder brother!"

Marunae nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, "Yes. As you wish, goddess."

"From Ixion you will need to go to Shiva in Macalania, and then to Bahamut's Temple in Bevelle." again Marunae sucked in a breath. That would be harder than Bikanel! "After that, the rest will be explained."

"But what of Yojimbo, milady? And the Magus Sisters?"

Anima smiled, "As I said, the rest will be explained by my twin." the priest nodded. "And, Marunae?"

"Milady?"

"You must not wait. You will have to start your pilgrimage _now_! Time is of the utmost importance."

Marunae bowed low, "As you command, I shall obey." he felt another breeze and when he lifted his head, the goddess was gone, and the statue remained in her place. The High Priest turned and stopped. He glanced back at the statue and grimaced.

It did not do her justice in the least!

_This story does combine elements of _X_ and _X-2_ with certain mythological references. And I repeat my earlier statement: This is going to be a dark story. The next chapter will be better, I just wanted to go ahead and introduce the basic character and plot. _


	3. Two Roads Converge

_Okay, as this story is an AU I'm going to be changing a lot of things. One such being the size of Spira. I'm going to make it a lot bigger. You'll see how as the story progresses. Also, a good song for this chapter is _Silver & Sand _by _Signs of Betrayal_. _

3: Two Roads Converge

It had taken almost a day to reach the Moonflow North. The two sides each had their own villages. Mostly just shops and inns. Just for trade, specifically. Though, there were other . . _businesses_ that Marunae looked down upon. He, personally, found it appalling that the Empire allowed brothels within their borders. Especially in villages so near the Imperial capital. There was one at the North Wharf, and he had yet to see if there were none, or more, at the southern bank of the river.

The river itself bisected the continent. It filtered into the ocean, as well as one of two gulfs bordering Bevelle. But it was here, in between the two Wharfs, that the river was truly spectacular. The water seemed to have a golden hue when looking out on it from the riverbank. But when one looked down at the water, they could see straight through it. Many wondered why the water was so clear, so pure.

One theory was the pyreflies.

When Paragon died, from his body came the essence of all life: Pyreflies. These strange little lights were what the animals of the world, vicious or benign, along with the Guado, humans, Al Bhed and all other mortals came from. In fact, Anima's teachings gave the Guado the knowledge of how to create deadly animals with Paragon's essence, though not natural ones. They were formed of pyreflies, and when they died they returned to the sprites. The summoning of these "fiends" was another thing that made the peoples of Spira fear the Guado.

Marunae set foot on the South Wharf, after hours of traveling across the river by shoopuf. He had to admit, it was a very impressive creature. After hours of sitting, his legs felt weak once he finally began to use them again. He had waited until all other passengers had left the howdah before moving down the large set of stairs set beside the opening in the basket's side. He moved away from the animal and took in the lower half of the river village.

He wore a black cloak over his clothing, which were the same that he had been wearing in the Temple. Securing the cloak was a pendant shaped like a leafless tree made of amber with silver lining, the emblem of the Empire. He had a satchel slung over his right shoulder, and settled against his left side underneath the cloak, which parted over his right arm. And sheathed at his left side was a falcata kopis, a Legionnaire blade. The village was not overly large, but even late in the day there were still a good many people left in the streets. Many travelers looking over wares found in the many shops lining the forest edge, and the stands set up in the middle of the road. He sighed and started forward. He took short, slow steps, carefully attempting to avoid as many vendors as possible.

* * *

Harsh light met Rikku's eyes as a door was swung wide open. The candlelight seemed greatly enhanced by the many hours spent in a dark room. The room she was in was one of four. Ten girls to each room. They slept on the floors. The man in the doorway was one of the men working at the brothel she had been sold to years ago. A thing she no longer remembered. Just as she no longer remembered where she had come from. All she knew, was that she had no rights, that she was Al Bhed, lower in the eyes of all who lived in the Empire. But as an Al Bhed girl, she was merely a toy, or worse for some.

Many years ago, this light would have made her pretend to be asleep, hoping and praying that they would overlook her. That she would not need go through another night of being defiled. Raped. No matter how you put it, there was no denying what the patrons of this place put her, and the other girls, through without care. They were slaves. Not worth even a first thought.

She squinted as the blinding light hit her eyes, sitting up slowly. After years and years of being here, she was used to the routine, though it disgusted her nonetheless. She had stopped praying, stopped crying herself to sleep, broken and hurting, long ago. Sure that this was going to be her life until . . until what? She had never been able to answer that question, and the thought scared her. Four girls were led into the room, each one looking frail and frightened, or dazed and lost. The man in the doorway pushed them in to get them to move faster.

The man walked in and roughly grabbed Rikku by the hair, she yelped as she was tossed towards the door. She landed on her stomach and took a shuddered breath as she slowly pushed herself up. She looked back to see a girl looking up at her frightfully. She was younger than Rikku, and had arrived here only a week ago. Rikku recognized the look, the fear of simply being here. It had long since left her, but she still feared going into a room with someone new every night, not knowing whether they wanted pleasure, or to beat her. Being an Al Bhed, she was susceptible to both more so than the other girls.

She saw the girl screw her eyes shut, and felt a hand grab her by the neck and pull her roughly to her feet before pushing her into the hallway. She paused and turned around, only to receive a hand to her face. The man who had hit her growled, "Get goin', Al Bhed bitch." Rikku slowly began walking down the hall, seeing another man waiting for her at the end. She approached him cautiously. Once close enough, he grabbed her arm and led her around a corner and to a door. It was open, and beyond it was a small room. The floor was covered with many soft pillows, and a clear, glass wall separated the room from the street.

She was led into the room, and the man moved out as more girls were led to be put on display, something the owner of the brothel had picked up from Luca. Candles set high on the walls of the room illuminated the girls in the failing light. Rikku lowered herself onto one of the pillows and leaned against wall. She looked out into the street and glanced briefly at the other girls being brought in, ten in all counting herself.

She could feel eyes watching her from beyond the glass and looked to see the hungry gazes, the all too familiar leers. She drew in a breath, still hoping that she would not have to go through another ordeal tonight. But she knew as well as the other girls that such hope was useless. It always had been. It always would be.

* * *

Marunae turned quickly as a number of small, especially to him, children ran past. Even though the Wharfs were mostly for trading, people still settled here. They were villages, after all. His eyes rested on the children for a moment. They were human. A usual sight within the confines of the Imperial border. Even though the Guado controlled everything from the Macalania Line down, most of the Guado citizens lived in Guadosalam. Most of the Guado you would see outside the city were Legionnaires guarding the roads. But, if you went to Bevelle, you would see no Guado at all.

The man turned back to the road ahead and started walking. The sunlight was beginning to grow very dim, meaning he could either travel through the night – sleep deprivation was something he'd been trained to ignore – or check into an inn. There were rumors of bandits along the bulk of the road, especially the road to Djose and the Highroad, but they did not worry the priest.

Suddenly, a powerful, shimmering light covered the village. Those still out that did not live here immediately stopped and looked on in awe. For a moment, Marunae was confused. Light moved over the wooden buildings in waves, flowing and rippling like liquid. He raised his right hand, cloak falling from his long fingers and arm as he looked at the light on his clothing. He turned his hand palm up, almost as if to see if the light would pool in his hand like the liquid it resembled.

Marunae lowered his arm, drawing it back beneath the folds of black cloth and turned. He drew in a breath at what he saw. Pyreflies danced through the sky in seemingly random movements. Dipping and turning, flowing and spinning in waves. But, as he watched, he saw the pattern. The pattern that made them almost mimic the movements, the currents, of the great river.

"Amazing." was all the High Priest could mutter

* * *

Rikku had closed her eyes, her face turned to the wall. Several of the girls had already been taken, and her heart was beating quickly as she knew that it would not be long before she was taken. When light suddenly hit her eyelids, they fluttered open, having to once again grow used to a new light source. She had been entranced by the display over the river when she was younger, when she had first arrived in this detestable place of "business".

She heard one of the younger girls gasp in wonder, and smiled briefly, though it was a broken smile. She'd lost the ability, it seemed, to truly smile. She no longer new any forms of joy, and in the life she led there were no times she could be happy. But still, this girl had yet to have her spirit crushed by years of being used and abused. Rikku was the only Al Bhed in the brothel, that she knew of, anyway. Meaning that she was the only Al Bhed in this small village, or town. She wasn't sure which it was.

Her eyes landed on someone outside the shop. He was a Guado, and wore a long, black cloak. She watched his reaction to the pyreflies curiously. He was not visibly amazed, but she had learned after a time that the rulers of the Empire were very reserved for the most part. He had apparently never seen this wonder before. He slowly turned, his eyes keeping to the pyreflies for a moment. His whole body was facing the shop when his head finally turned. Rikku's eyes widened as the man's gaze stopped. She sucked in a breath as it landed on her, and did not move.

* * *

Marunae couldn't help but feel his gut wrench when his eyes caught the Al Bhed courtesan. This reaction stemmed from two sources: The first being how much he despised the trade she had apparently been forced into, the second being that she was Al Bhed. The Al Bhed had no rights withing the Empire, besides what their owners permitted them. In Bevelle, they were allowed more leniency. He felt his blood boil from the age-old hate instilled within him for their people.

As he was about to turn away, he remembered what Anima had said. To forget the "petty hate" he felt for the Al Bhed. The Guado paused and looked back at the girl. Behind the high collar, his lips quivered in a half-snarl. He felt compelled to do something, but what? He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He finally opened them and began walking towards the brothel, muttering, "In the names of the gods, what _am_ I doing?"

He pushed the door open and stepped into a small room, a bell on the side of the door chiming as it opened. Smaller, still, due to his size. A number of lamps brought light into the front room of the building. A counter had been placed by the left wall, and there were three doors in the room. One behind the counter, one of the front wall, and one on the right hand of the room. An unpleasant smell met the priest's nostrils, and he rolled his eyes, considering walking out of the building, but at the same time his disgust was dwarfed by his curiosity. As he had no idea what he was going to do.

_What do you hope to do, Marunae? What is your goal?_ He asked himself as he looked around. The door behind the counter opened and a human entered the room. He was short and balding, not to mention fat and greasy. Marunae immediately despised him merely for the practice he condoned just for gil.

The man stopped short, seemingly surprised, "Oh," he laid his hands flat on the counter and offered a small smile, "sorry, I usually don't get Guado as customers." he said, chuckling uneasily. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Marunae arched an eyebrow, "Is that not obvious?"

The man was taken aback, and stammered as he tried to formulate an answer, "Oh, I-uh, meant no offense! I just, well you see . . I wanted to-"

"Enough." Marunae sighed, _So he is a gibbering fool as well._ The Guado cocked his head towards the door, "The Al Bhed girl." he said simply.

This seemed to make the proprietor nervous, "Um," he smiled again, "I don't think that's wise."

Marunae tilted his head, "Are you insulting my intelligence?"

The man's eyes widened, "No, no! I just," he sighed, "I just don't want to find her a bloody mess, is all."

"Are you implying I wish you kill her?"

The man paused, his eyes darted around the room as he sought an answer. They stopped on the Guado and he chuckled, "Yes."

"I am no murderer." Marunae said. "And I do not wish to be arrested for killing your property." he said firmly. "I do not lie."

The proprietor placed his hands together and drummed his fingertips, "Very well." he walked towards the door on the right wall, "Wait here, you'll be taken to a room momentarily." he stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

The priest sighed and looked at the door before him, at the front of the room, _Now what?_

* * *

Rikku watched the Guado until he dropped out of sight. She saw the edge of the door as it opened and closed, and then nothing. She looked back out at the road, eyes wide and heart beating furiously. The Guado hated the Al Bhed, she knew it as well as anyone. And the way he had looked at her, could the only reason he . . . She tried to put it out of her mind.

She turned her head to look at the door to her left, waiting for it open, dreading, knowing that it would be her they would take if it did. She noticed some of the other girls looking just as frantic. They had not seen who the man had looked at. They feared that he would pick one of them, that they would have to endure another night of . . of . . .

The door finally did open, and one of the workers looked around until he saw Rikku. He stepped in and pulled her out, practically dragging her. The owner of the brothel was waiting outside the door. He kicked the worker in the leg, "Don't break her arm, you idiot!" he hissed. "We already waste enough potions on her as it is!" Rikku took a cautious step away from the two men, lowering herself and looking at the floor. "Take her to room five, and by the gods _don't_ do anything stupid!" he sighed and walked away.

The man watched as he boss left before he slammed the door to the display and slapped Rikku, knocking her to the floor. "Damned Al Bhed." he muttered, pulling her to her feet and leading her away.

* * *

The proprietor came back minutes later. He smiled and pointed towards the door at the head of the room, "This way, sir." he said. Marunae followed him as he opened the door, and waited for him to close it and lead the rest of the way. "They're good for little else." he said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"The Al Bhed?" Marunae asked.

"Of course!" the owner looked back over his shoulder at the Guado. "Their women, especially." he snickered.

Marunae grunted, "Of course." he said quietly, beginning to see what Anima had been talking about.

They passed a number of doors before the owner stopped and turned to Marunae, "Five-hundred gil when you're finished." he laughed. "Enjoy!" he patted the Guado on the arm as he walked away. Marunae had half a mind to either wipe the cloak off or burn it. He sighed and opened the door. The room was very small. Containing only a bed and a table with a lamp. The girl was sitting on the side of the bed, wearing a dress that was only rags, as she had been before.

She turned to look at him when the door opened. Her green eyes wide with fear. He noticed that her fingers tightened on the blankets of the bed. She was younger than she'd looked from a distance. Her golden hair fell over her right eye, and hung down over her shoulders and onto her back. Her skin was tan, like all Al Bhed. Marunae stepped into the room and shut the door.

_Certainly you did not-_

He silenced himself and stepped closer to the bed, seeing the girl draw away from him ever-so-slightly. He lifted his right hand from his cloak and drew his fingers in, gesturing for her to come to him. The girl stood slowly and walked to him, her legs shaking as she moved. She stopped in front of the Guado, her head lowered. He lifted his hand and placed his fingers under her chin. He slowly lifted her head and drew his fingers along her cheek, brushing away strands of hair. She flinched at his touch, expecting a strike, obviously not used to someone not immediately taking advantage of her. He brushed hair away from her left eye with his thumb, he had never really seen the Al Bhed eye before. It was different from what he'd expected.

"What is your name?" Marunae asked, trying to hold a gentle tone.

The girl's lips parted and her eyes widened a little in a shocked expression. For a time, she'd almost forgotten her name, just like she'd forgotten her past. But there was one thing she'd always remembered, a softly spoken word that had ingrained itself into her memory: _"Rikku . . ."_

"Rikku." she answered, her voice sounding strained.

"I am Marunae." the Guado replied. He let his hand fall from her face and tilted his head, "Tell me, how did you come to be here?"

"I . . I don't remember." Rikku answered.

Marunae nodded, _Too young. Or too traumatic._

"Do you . . enjoy this lifestyle?" the priest asked. Rikku was extremely confused, this was a Guado! If anything he should have been treating her worse than anyone else! But instead, he asked her questions that no one head ever asked. In fact, no one had ever spoken to her unless they meant to insult her. Marunae noticed her hesitation and sighed, "Rikku . ." the name left a bitter taste on his tongue, just like speaking the name of her race always had, "you don't need to fear me. I won't hurt you for speaking truthfully."

Rikku swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and shook her head, "No." she squeaked. He saw it, the look in her eyes. The buried pain, sorrow. The fear. So much fear. He realized what he had to do.

"I see." the man nodded. "Wait here." he sighed. He turned and opened the door, he looked to see if anyone was in the hall, but it was empty. He stepped out of the room and glanced back at Rikku. The girl looked confused and frightened. Marunae closed the door and headed back the way the owner had brought him. He stepped through the door and into the front of the building. The owner was behind the counter, counting gil.

The proprietor looked up and smirked, "That was fast." he snickered.

Marunae grimaced at the joke, "You insult me again, and-"

"My apologies!" the man sad quickly, holding up his hands. A number of the golden coins fell to the floor. The man winced and stooped to pick them up. Marunae approached the counter and crouched to pick up a coin that had rolled far from the others. He stood and offered it back to the man. "Thank you." he grumbled, taking the coin from between the Guado's index finger and thumb.

"I would like to purchase the girl." Marunae said.

"What?!" the owner cried, looking up at the Guado, completely confused.

"Must I repeat myself?" he asked impatiently.

"No, no! It's just . . you're a Guado and she's an . . Al Bhed." the man said, slowing down as he spoke.

"Indeed. Your mastery of the obvious is astounding." Marunae replied in monotone.

The man chuckled, "What I mean to say is . . . I had to pay a _lot_ of money for her!" he snapped. "She's the only Al Bhed available outside of Luca! I'm not just going to hand her over to someone who's probably going to _kill_ her!"

"I believe I informed you that that was not my intent." the priest replied calmly, though his patience was waning further.

"You did." the man muttered, drumming his fingers on the counter. His eyes lit up, and he raised his hand, index finger aloft, "_But_ I would require a good sum of money in-"

"Two sovereigns." Marunae sighed. In the Empire, sovereigns were worth the most in monetary value. With gil being a form of money throughout all parts of the continent, it was the lowest form of money in the Empire. A single sovereign was worth one-thousand gil.

The man stumbled over his words, "I, uh, appreciate your offer, but that isn't nearly enough." he said greedily.

Marunae eyed the man with disgust, "Five. And that is all I offer. I believe it is sufficient. More than enough for the girl."

The man's mouth was almost watering at the thought, "Yes, oh yes!" he laughed. "That is plenty." Marunae reached into his satchel and transferred the five coins from one hand to the other. He dropped them on the counter along with the gil. Where gil were simply small, bronze coins, sovereigns were three times the size of gil, and made of gold and silver. "She's all yours." he laughed. As Marunae turned back to the door the owner said, "Oh, and by-the-by, we've instilled several . . behavioral modifications in the girls."

"And what would that mean?" Marunae asked.

"You'll see." the owner chuckled. Marunae grunted and walked back into the hall. He opened the door when he reached it and entered slowly. Rikku was sitting on the bed again. She looked up when he entered, and immediately got to her feet.

"Follow me." Marunae said.

"I don't-"

"I bought you from the proprietor of this . . _establishment_." Marunae explained. "Come with me." he said. He walked out of the room and heard Rikku following quickly behind him. She didn't wear any shoes, so it was easier to hear her footsteps. As they walked through the front of the building, the owner ignored Marunae, and glared at Rikku.

Rikku hesitated at the threshold. Marunae groaned and gently pulled her through the door, shutting it behind her. The Al Bhed looked down at the road and then up at the buildings around them. In all the time she could remember, this was the first time she'd left the building since the day she'd entered it. And now, she had no idea what was going to happen to her.


	4. Tolerance

4: Tolerance

Marunae watched the younger girl's expression as she took in the outside world now that she was actually _outside _in it. It was easily readable. A look of fear. A look of confusion. She stared wide eyed at the people and buildings. A few passerby noticed the girl and frowned as they passed, also at a loss. Rikku looked up at the pyrefly storm with wonder. She had never been outside to see it. Without the glare on the glass it just looked so much more . . ethereal.

The High Priest followed her eyes to the swarm, "They say that they are mourning Paragon." he explained. Rikku blinked and looked at the Guado, still very afraid of him despite his kindness to her. He turned to meet her eyes, and he struggled not to avert his own. "That this is their way of showing the world their sorrow for not being a part of that great god anymore." he continued, trying to sound calm.

"Oh." Rikku muttered meekly, not knowing quite how to respond.

"Hm." the priest grunted as he turned, "Follow me." he instructed. Rikku glanced back at the window of the brothel, seeing the other girls watching her with envy, with hate. Furious that the Al Bhed was freed and not they. She hurried after the Guado, trying to keep up with his pace as he moved through the slowly waning crowd. The people moved out of his way as he passed, his dark form more than enough to frighten many of them.

Rikku hung her head as she walked, hiding the tell-tale eyes behind a mop of blonde hair. She could feel their piercing gaze, even as her eyes stayed on her bare feet and the packed dirt beneath them. The stinging feeling of their scorn for her. They knew! The thought ran through her mind frantically. _They can tell what I am!_ The fear from just stepping outside now escalated into terror as she noticed people pausing to stare as she trailed closely behind Marunae.

She feared for her life. She couldn't help it. She could almost feel their very spite for her. Almost taste it on the wind. She felt tears stinging her eyes as the needle gazes pierced into her heart. She shut her eyes for only a moment and bumped into someone. Stepping back quickly and opening her eyes, she looked up to find that it was Marunae. He'd stopped and she hadn't noticed. She prayed that he wouldn't hit her for walking into him. She'd been beaten for less than that before.

Marunae felt someone hit him and looked over his shoulder to see Rikku cowering behind him. Her head bowed, frame lowered in a fearful, defensive position. She lifted her head cautiously and then snapped it back down when she noticed him looking at her. He sighed, having seen the fear in her eyes again.

"Rikku." he said softly, just enough to be heard over the spectators watching the pyreflies. She looked up at the priest, "We have arrived at an inn, we will stay the night here and depart tomorrow morning, do you understand?" The Al Bhed nodded and softly mumbled something that he guessed was a "yes". He nodded and opened the building's wooden door. He then stepped aside and slid his hand from his cloak, long fingers gesturing toward the door.

Rikku hesitated for a moment before stepping up onto the floor of the inn and moving further into the establishment. The front room was not too big. There were round tables scattered around with chairs lining them. Lanterns hung from the ceiling, providing dim light in the evening. Much of the lobby near the door was dark, while the counter at the back was well lit in comparison.

The owner paused as he saw the two enter his inn. One small, frail looking person and a towering, shadowy figure that looked like something from a nightmare. Marunae approached the counter, Rikku keeping somewhat behind him. The Guado stopped at the counter and looked down at the proprietor, hoping that _this_ human would be more bearable than the last.

"One room for the night." he said bluntly.

The man nodded, "O' course, master Guado. That'll be fifteen gil for the night for one room, unless ya want-"

Marunae shook his head, "One room will be enough, thank you." he said. His hand came out from his robe and he dropped fifteen bronze coins on the wooden counter. The owner handed him a key in return.

"Third door on yer' left," he said, "up those stairs." he pointed toward the left of the room, where two steps turned to the right and continued up behind a wall. Marunae nodded and ushered Rikku in front of him and to the stairwell. The wooden planks groaned lightly under her steps, but loudly under the Guado's. The stairwell itself was almost pitch black. A single light at the top filtered dimly down the dark incline.

Rikku had a sudden feeling of apprehension wash over her as she moved up the stairs. She still didn't trust the Guado. Their races were enemies. He shouldn't have even given a thought to her condition. Unless he wanted her where he could rape her and leave her. Or have her to himself for whenever he wanted. She shivered with fear and didn't notice her slowing pace. Marunae noticed it, and grew increasingly agitated when she slowed. He reached forward, placing a hand on her back with the intention of pushing her forward as gently as he could.

However, she reacted with fear. With surprising speed she dashed up the steps. She tripped halfway up and had to use her hands to continue. When she reached the top she finally paused, sitting on the next landing. The Al Bhed girl looked back down at the priest, chest heaving and eyes wide with fear. Unkempt blonde hair fell over the right side of her face, letting Marunae see only her wide left eye.

"It was not my intention to harm you, girl." he sighed irritably as he moved up the steps. Rikku lowered herself as he approached, "Get up." he said softly. She edged away from him before pushing herself up. Now impatient, Marunae walked around her and down the hall to the third room. He slid the crude iron key into the lock and twisted. The mechanism inside resisted for a brief moment but with a sharp twist the door unlocked. He had to shake the key to get it out of the door before he could open it. Rikku edged along the wall to him, stopping beside the room and leaning over to peer in.

The room was just as dark as the rest of the building's interior. A single window was situated on the left side of the back wall. A crude cloth curtain with a hole in it was pulled over the glass. On the right side of the room, but with neither side against a wall, was a single bed with a pillow and blanket. There was a single table to the right of the bed with an unlit lamp sitting on it.

Marunae walked into the room, feeling the boards shift under his feet as he moved to the bed. Rikku stepped into the room and felt her heartbeat speed up a little as she watched the dark Guado. Marunae reached down and touched the blanket on top of the bed. Grimacing, the thought ran through his head that it would probably be a blessing to her if he were to sleep on it. But, it was too small. That, and she'd probably been sleeping on a floor for her whole life. Or the portion of it that she could remember. The nightmare.

He walked back to the door, Rikku moving away from him as he approached it. He took a last look out the door before closing it and locking it before turning his attention to the Al Bhed. He had never really noticed before, but now that he took the time he realized the faded gray-brown knee-length dress she was wearing was really nothing more than an old rag. Despite what he really thought of her, and despite her disheveled appearance, she was rather attractive. He felt like slapping himself. He couldn't be thinking like that about an Al Bhed whore. Rikku noticed his eyes moving over her, and sucked in a breath as she prayed to whatever deity would hear her that he would not harm her. But as her prayers had always seemed to fall on deaf ears in the past, she decided that there was no point.

"The bed is yours." Marunae grunted, finally breaking the silence. He walked over to the wall next to the window and sat down, leaning his back against it. Rikku watched him, stunned. Had one of the gods heard her? She walked slowly to the bed and climbed onto it. She'd never actually slept on a bed ever since she was sold into the brothel. She sank into the mattress, loving how soft it was. It was softer than the beds at the brothel, and she'd never actually paid attention to those, seeing as how she was always too distracted to think about them whenever on one. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, not even bothering with the blanket.

"It was probably pirates." Marunae said thoughtfully.

It had startled the girl, "Huh?" she asked, head lifting from the pillow. It had a strange smell to it, but she ignored it.

"That took you from your home. From Bikanel." he said, his voice flat. _Bikanel_. Rikku mouthed the word slowly, the name feeling familiar on her lips. _Pirates_. She closed her eyes. Images flashed before her eyes. Ships. Fire. Blood. Explosions.

"That . . that's the Al Bhed . . home." she said softly.

Marunae nodded, "Correct. The most likely possibility was that pirates raided your village and kidnapped you for profit." he turned his head a little to look at her.

Rikku looked down at the bed and tightened her hold on the blanket as she nodded slowly, "I think . . you're right." she shook her head. "I can't be sure."

The priest nodded and looked back at the door. The brothel owner's words came back to him, "Did they force you to . . act a certain way with clientele? Besides the obvious?"

Rikku furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Did they teach you to say something? Behave differently around them?"

She lowered her head back to the pillow, "We're never supposed to look directly at them unless they say so. We have to keep our heads bowed. We don't speak unless spoken to. And we have to . . call them . . have to call them . . ." her fist tightened with a rare flash of anger, "_master_." she shuddered the word with a venomous overtone.

"I see." the High Priest murmured. "Then listen very closely. You are never to refer to me as such. I am a Guado, you are an Al Bhed. You must never call me 'master'."

Rikku blinked, "Why did you-" she stopped suddenly, she buried her face in the pillow and shut her eyes tight as she remembered not to speak out of turn. She had always been slapped for such an offense. When no strike came, she peeked out at the Guado, who watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"You do not require my permission to speak." he stated simply. "You were going to ask why I purchased you, if not to use you or kill you. Am I correct?"

"Y-yes."

Marunae leaned his head against the wall and looked back at the front of the room, "I am on a pilgrimage." he said. "I am a High Priest." he explained. _This_ shocked Rikku more than anything. A Guado High Priest purchasing a prostitute?! She didn't understand why he would even set foot in such an establishment in the first place. "I must travel Spira, and pray to all the Fayth for . . ." he decided against telling her his true purpose, "for guidance. From here we will travel down the Highroad to Luca. There we will commandeer a small vessel, not a passenger ship. We will sail to Kilika, and then to Besaid. From there," he paused to exhale, "we go to Bikanel."

Rikku sat up instantly, "But . . you'd be killed!" she gasped, not knowing why exactly it mattered to her.

Marunae nodded slowly, "Yes, under more normal circumstances. But if it is truly the will of the Fayth then I will be spared. And," he looked at the girl, "that is where I will leave you. In your home. And I will continue the journey on my own."

Rikku furrowed her brow, "You said that it was the 'will of the Fayth'. How do you-"

"A goddess appeared to me." he answered quickly. "She told me of what I must do."

"'Goddess'?" Rikku asked.

Marunae nodded, "Yes. I am one of the Marked. A child of Anima." the girl's reaction was to be expected. Her eyes widened with utter terror. She tried to move away from him and only succeeded in getting tangled in the blanket and falling off the bed with a loud _thud!_ before scrambling to her feet and racing for the door. Marunae watched her calmly as she grabbed the knob and tried to wrench the door open. He marveled at her sudden burst of speed and energy.

"There's no use." he said calmly. Rikku stopped, but kept both hands on the rusted iron knob. Her knuckles were white from gripping it so hard. She had heard stories of the Dark Mother. They were whispered only at night, only when they were in one of the rooms, in the pitch black. How she brought misfortune upon all but her own people: The Guado. They said she was the reason the war started. The war that had brought about the formation of the massive Empire. She cocked her head to the side a little, peering at him through strands of hair.

She was about to try and break the door down – a useless attempt, even she knew that – when the Guado rose to his feet. In a panic, Rikku dashed for the bed, not thinking clearly, just wanting some sort of shelter. But with speed that shocked Rikku the Guado was behind her. Her grabbed her with his right arm by slinging it around her waist and pulling her toward him. She yelped with surprise as he turned her around and threw her onto the bed.

She landed on her back, and when she tried to roll off the mattress he grabbed her right arm and pinned it to the bed. He placed his right knee on the bed for support and looked down at her. The girl shut her eyes tight, visions of other men ripping her clothes off and savaging her body consuming her subconscious. She felt herself slipping away. It happened almost every time she was raped. She would drift away, not feeling or truly seeing any of what happened. But it all hit her afterward.

"Rikku!" his low growl anchored her to reality, and she opened her eyes. She caught sight of the seal in the eye. Anima's Mark. As tears sprang to her eyes she started to struggle against him. The Guado whispered furiously to her, "Understand this, girl! I don't exactly enjoy your company, and I know that the feeling is mutual. There is something that you should know. When Anima appeared to me, _she_ told me to get over the hatred between our two races. _She _was the inspiration for my act of goodwill!" the Al Bhed stopped struggling and her green eyes were filled with confusion.

"Anima . . told you to . . ."

Marunae nodded, "Yes."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head, "But . . why?"

"Because we are all children of the gods. They see us all as their own, each and every one. But even they know that such a feat as tolerance will take time." he slid his knee off the bed. "Now, will you calm down?"

Rikku nodded, relenting, "Yes." she mumbled.

The High Priest nodded, "Very well then." he released her arm and backed slowly away. "You still fear that I will take advantage of you." his frustrated expression changed to disgust, "You are safe from such an act from me." he assured her. "Get some rest. We leave early tomorrow." he sat down against the wall again and closed his eyes.

Rikku lay on her back for a little while longer; head tilted toward the Guado. Her emerald eyed moved to her wrist where he had restrained her. _No bruises_, she thought with wonder. Rolling onto her side, she traced a finger over the soft, tan flesh. The thought ran through her mind again. It was the first time she could remember that someone had grabbed her like that without purposely trying to hurt her.

The first time someone had been careful not to.

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Anyway, I thought I'd give a heads up about something. In FF-X you get a glimpse of the old Guado language; basically fancy English. So, in this, I'm making it Latin. Now even though I'm taking Latin, I'm no good with the grammar and the like. So if anyone reading this is good at it, please be willing to forgive me in the future for not writing it properly. I'd also like to thank _Astycat _and _SolarTrigger_ for their reviews, they really do help. _


	5. The Longest Journey

5: The Longest Journey . . .

Marunae woke first.

Pale, void eyes scanned the room. Sunlight filtered in through the thin cloth acting as a curtain. He looked up, the brown-gray rag was now a golden brown color from the early morning light. Slowly they sank to the floor before moving to the bed and up to Rikku. She now had her back to him, still on top of the blanket, and curled into a ball. The most natural position – instinctively – for any human. The fetal position.

Once again his mind went to her clothing. A simple, ragged dress that looked like it could be more than one-hundred years old and had served as a delicacy for moths many a time. Small tears and holes in the material showed traces of young flesh. The Guado sighed and silently got to his feet. He stepped quickly and lightly to the door, unlocking it and slipping out into the hallway. He closed the door quietly and locked it before heading down the stairs and into the main room of the inn.

The street was already teeming with travelers and merchants. Marunae scanned the vendors and their wares, looking for what he needed. He paused as five Legionnaires moved through the street, patrolling. Their armor was steel and leather, made to protect the vital organs, arms, and legs while still allowing swift movements. One of the reasons the Imperial Legions were the most feared army in the world. Their helmets were often called "buckets" by some. They were attached to the shoulders of their breastplates, rising up to a wide, round top with a thin visor running most of the way around. This allowed them to see most of their surroundings while the helm never moved. All soldiers had their heads shaved so that the helmets would fit. All five carried large square shields bearing the Imperial emblem. Two had blades at their sides; two brandished pilum with large, steel balls in the very center, underneath was leather where they held onto it; the upper shaft rose from there, ending in a short, fat blade. A sharp spike sat at the bottom of the pilum's lower shaft. The soldier in the middle had a sword sheathed, but held a towering pilum with the Imperial flag – the Arbor Vexillum – waving atop it from the upper shaft and beneath the blade.

Arbor Vexillum, roughly translated, meant "Tree Flag".

It lost its impressive sound when said in Spiran.

Villagers quickly moved out of the five Legionnaires' way. Marunae waited until they passed to continue with what he had been doing. He crossed to the opposite side of the street to a line of stands. He passed vendors selling fruit, false jewelry, and bolts of cloth that were _supposedly_ imported from Besaid, Spira's trading powerhouse. He finally reached a stand that sold clothing.

The vendor looked at him oddly as he selected three items and paid for them before slipping them under his robe and into his satchel. He noticed her curious look, "Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

The woman hesitated before asking, "I was just hoping that you were buying those for someone _else_."

Marunae's eyes narrowed, "Humans!" he snapped indignantly. He shook his head and walked quickly back to the inn. He climbed the stairs just as quietly as he'd come down them, not wishing to wake any others currently staying in the rooms. The lock opened even easier this time, apparently the more it was used the less resistance it would give.

He closed the door behind him and locked it again, still wary even in broad daylight. Rikku was sleeping just as soundly as when he'd left. At least, at first glance he thought she'd been. But after closing the door he looked back at her and cocked his head to the side. He noted that her breathing had sped up, and she had tensed all over.

"It's me." the Guado sighed.

Rikku's eyes shot open and she rolled onto her side, the look in her emerald eyes a mix between fear and anger, "Where were you?" she asked in a low voice. He gathered that she'd woken and feared she'd been abandoned. Though he felt a twinge of irritation, he did not show it. He knew that she had right to feel as such in this situation.

"The market." he answered coolly.

Rikku frowned suspiciously, "Why?"

Marunae reached into his satchel and pulled out the small bundle. Shifting it to his right hand he stepped closer to the bed and dropped it onto the mattress, "Put these on." he instructed. "And get rid of what you are currently wearing." he noticed the look of surprise on her face and walked to the window, keeping his back to her. He parted the cloth from the wall with a single finger, peering out at the streets below.

Rikku picked up the article on top. A short, blue-green dress. She looked up at Marunae before sliding off the bed and removing her current dress, which she dropped on the floor. She pulled on the new one; it reached to her knees, and was held up by two broad straps on her shoulders. The baggy dress hung loosely over her thin body. She looked down at her old clothes, and a soft smile graced her lips. To her, this felt like giving up another part of that life.

The second thing she picked up was a shawl, delicately embroidered with diamonds in a sea green color. She slipped it over her head, finding that it was about as long as the dress was on her. There was a hood on the woven garment, but Rikku ignored that. Finally came two soft leather shoes with hard soles. She sat down to put these on, and when she stood up again she felt like a completely different person.

Her green eyes were alight with a subtle joy as she looked at the Guado, "Thank you." she said in a low voice, suddenly feeling meek as the words left her lips. The now natural fear of speaking out of turn still present, and spread like a cold wash throughout her body.

Marunae turned around and nodded, "Those are more suitable." he commented, eyes remaining emotionless. Rikku tried not to frown at how unsettling they were; so cold and empty, and that wicked Mark that marred his left eye. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Rikku nodded slowly in response. "I'm assuming that they did not feed you often. Therefore you have learned to get by with little food at a time?"

Again the Al Bhed nodded, "They only fed us every other day." she said, averting her eyes from Marunae's empty ones. "But yes, most of us got used to it very quickly." when she had finished she glanced back only briefly before returning her eyes to the floor.

Marunae noted her demeanor. She was afraid to look him in the eye as she spoke. She was also afraid to speak at all, from what was discernable. A stab of anger burned within him at the thought of what she had been put through. In some cases, courtisans had it worse than working slaves. They were at the supreme bottom of the Imperial society, not even equal with the dirt the citizens trod upon.

"Good." he reached into his satchel and withdrew something wrapped in a light brown cloth. "We have little food, so we eat sparingly." he unfolded the cloth to reveal a small loaf of bread and a small block of yellow cheese. He broke off a portion of each and handed them to the girl before taking a little for himself. Rikku nodded her thanks and ate quickly. Marunae finished a little faster, and put the bundle back into his satchel. When she had finished, the Guado walked to the door and opened it, moving to let her go first.

She did not mind that he preferred silence. What was there to talk about between the two of them anyway? Their races had fought to destroy one another long ago, and his very nearly succeeded. Even so, she did not want to anger him. He did take her away from the brothel, and he was the only one who could get her across the continent and to Bikanel. She couldn't set one foot outside this inn without him, or else she would simply be arrested or enslaved again; maybe even raped and killed. Though, she thought sadly, a fate such as that would be a blessing when juxtaposed to the way she had been living.

That was an Al Bhed's life in the Empire.

You didn't have one.

As she stepped out into the hall she realized something: Now that it was daylight there would be more people. More people to see her. To look at her with that unbridled hate. The hate that the Guado had instilled for her kind throughout the rest of the world. Though Bevelle and Zanarkand professed to hate the Guado and their Empire, they could not deny that they were strongly influenced by the great nation ruling so much of the world.

The sound of the door closing jerked her from her thoughts. "Something wrong?" Marunae asked dryly. She could tell that he didn't care in the least. He was only trying to urge her forward. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head, tilting her head around just a little, catching a glimpse of the black folds of his cloak waving as he moved further away from the door. "Shall we continue, then?" he asked again, not betraying even a hint of impatience – or _anything_ for that matter. His voice was so empty it sent a shiver down her spine.

"S-Sure." she stuttered somewhat before moving her feet. She shuffled along for a little, at first, until catching sight of how the Guado behind her took fewer, and slower steps than usual. Her eyes lowering to the wooden floor beneath, Rikku began walking a little faster.

When she came to the stairs she went down at a slower pace. With every step lower that she took, fear gripped her heart tighter. Her jaws clenched tight, and her heart pounded like a drum in her chest. She did not even realize it for a moment, but she had stopped moving altogether. This frightened her even more.

Marunae watched as she descended the steps how she began to slow, and how her breathing sped up. The pace fueled by fear. He considered how to urge her onward. He did not wish to act cruelly towards her, as Anima would not be pleased with such behavior. His mind raced as he tried to formulate some way to get her to move.

"You cannot hide from your fears, especially if you wish to make it to Bikanel." his lips were moving before he knew it, and the words came out felt strange upon his tongue. They felt gabbled to him, but yet they were spoken in his usual cold, withdrawn voice. "A long journey lay ahead of you, girl, but to walk the path you must _move_." the last word came more firmly, and he finally felt as if he had reign of his words once more.

Rikku considered what the High Priest had said. She could find no fault in his council, but it offered no relief from the fear that held her. But it did bring her back into reality. She nodded slowly and briefly, so small that it would not have been noticed by one unattentive.

She lowered a foot to the next step and paused, a sudden thought coming to mind. Turning her head just a little to the right she asked softly, "If someone tries to-"

Marunae guessed her words before he heard them, and answered before they could be spoken, "If any attempt to do you harm, then I shall defend you." he answered dully. "If any query such an act, I shall merely explain to them that I protect my property." he added snidely.

Rikku felt more unnerved by the show of bitter emotion than his cold, unfeeling personality. Quite possibly it was because of what he said, and the way he chose to say it. Either way, she had her answer, and could stall no more. She descended the rest of the steps at a pace a little faster than before.

They arrived in the front room of the inn to find that a few patrons were now within. They sat and drank at tables, and ate their breakfast – most silently. Rikku instinctively tensed at the sight of the men, and shrank back fearfully. Marunae stepped around her briskly, not even casting a fleeting glance at the frightened girl. She needed to grow up and out of her shell, and he would attempt to jar her from her state in any way necessary.

Anything to get her moving faster!

Rikku flinched when the edges of Marunae's cloak flowed over her, mussing the hair falling over the left of her face. The men eating and drinking all looked at the dark Guado as he strode silently and stoically to the innkeeper. And then, to the girl's horror, their eyes then went to her. Their looks were a mix of confusion and lust. Rikku's heart sped up again, and she folded her arms over her chest as a reflex, as if forming a barrier against them and their leers.

Marunae handed the key to the innkeeper, who thanked the Guado, the latter of whom turned down the proffered meal and drink. He turned to see Rikku shrinking under the gazes of the patrons. His brow creased and he barked her name, making the men flinch and Rikku whimper. There was little actual anger in his call, but surely there had been irritation.

Hanging her head, the Al Bhed scuttled to the High Priest, eyes dejectedly observing her own feet silently. Marunae sighed and made his way to the front door, Rikku trailing closely behind as if tethered to a short, invisible leash. Her mind turned dark as she figured herself akin to a beaten dog that both hated, loved, and feared its master equally. Forever bound to them because they offered protection against other, greater dangers.

It made her want to vomit.

Marunae opened the front door and ushered her out hurriedly, following closely and closing the door softly behind. There were now more people out and about in the small village, most to barter or to buy. Another patrol of Legionnaires was making its way through the street, and citizens scrambled out of the way of the towering, imposing soldiers.

Rikku took a step back, and into Marunae. She jumped forward quickly, but was carefuly not to move too far from the Priest. She had seen the soldiers before, though from behind the thick display glass of the brothel. Now they seemed much taller, much more imposing. She had a sinking, ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Swallowing hard, she thought, _Now I see why we lost._

Once they had passed, Marunae took advantage of the now-filling path made by the soldiers. He gently urged Rikku on by placing his hand on her back and pushing – though gentler than before. She cringed, but this time she did start forward. Out in the open she seemed so much smaller, to Marunae. It was the way she carried herself. Hanging her head, her shoulder sagging and her frame hunched over.

Rikku cast one, last look over her shoulder and through her golden curtain of hair. The glass of the brothel display gleamed as it caught the light, obscuring the girls behind from her sight. She choked back a sob and lowered her head as she looked away, feeling painful, agonizing tears dripping from her eyes as her jaws locked tighter. The warm drops stung with guilt as they burned their way wickedly down her cheeks. She did not know why at first the reason she shed tears, but as she pondered it came to her: It actually was guilt. She felt guilty for leaving, when it should have been one of them. She was already used to that life – as used to it as one could become. And she was an Al Bhed, scorned by the masses of Spira. They could have had lives in the Empire should they be freed. Rikku, on the other hand, had to make her way across the Empire and then across the sea to her homeland.

Somehow it just seemed wrong to her that she should be given freedom, and they still forced to serve the appetites of the vicious, angry monsters who visited the accursed establishment.

Marunae noticed her looking back, and also knew that she had begun to cry, though she hid it well behind her shield of hair. Her shoulders did not shake, and she made no sounds as she wept in guilt for the girls that were still imprisoned. The cold, stoic High Priest felt his heart soften for but a moment at the girl's show of compassion and regret.

Yet he could not bring himself to console her. This was her matter, and he presumed she would be over it soon. Or at least beyond it enough so that it would not hinder them later. He could have her weeping every time they passed a brothel.

At last the two came to the village's edge. The crowds thinned to mere passerby going into or out of the small settlement. The shops and buildings faded to greenery and other signs of simple nature. A forest wreathed the path beyond, and small hills would border the path's edges at some points. The perfect places for robbers and thieves to lay in waiting.

Rikku halted at the edge of the village. She looked out at the curve in the road ahead, where it was shaded by umbrage, and the path had signs of grass and small plants where it was less walked. Marunae paused and observed silently. The girl took a deep breath and stepped forward, Marunae following closely behind – a towering, shadowy sentinel to a small and colorful charge.

They set foot on the road ahead, and the journey finally began.

_I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I finally got a spur of inspiration. Thank you all for your generous reviews, and I'll try and be quicker this time!_


End file.
